


Whelve

by TakeAStepOut (Falterbehind)



Series: The Terror Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Repression and the navy go hand in hand, Yearning, john Irving typical nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falterbehind/pseuds/TakeAStepOut
Summary: Irving notices and observes. It’s what any good lieutenant would do.The terror Bingo: Free Space
Relationships: Cornelius Hickey/Lt John Irving
Series: The Terror Bingo 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	Whelve

**Author's Note:**

> _whelve: to bury something deep, to hide_
> 
> For a fun little Drabble exchange; never written any hickving before please be kind lmao

John Irving flatters himself that he is an observant man. He watches the sea, the sky, his men. Changes in the wind or morale rarely go above his notice. A lieutenant may better complete his duties if he is aware of the ship’s goings on. 

A man may better deny his secret desires if he refuses to turn an eye inwards.

His lieutenant’s gaze on lithe form, sharp features, red hair, wicked grin is permissible. His man’s eyes would linger where they ought not, but he forces them to subjects he knows are safer. Some things are dangerous to notice.


End file.
